See Me After Class
by bke.21
Summary: Weiss finds it hard to pay attention in a certain blonde teachers class.


**A/N: I dont own RWBY**

* * *

I was growing impatient as I stared at the clock, just waiting for the bell to ring, moving in my seat uncomfortably and pressing my legs tightly together. My panties growing moist as they rubbed against my swollen clit, teasing it. For the last hour I had been lustfully watching my English literature teacher, Prof. Goodwitch. I loved how she moved and that her skirt was skin tight and clung to her body so that I could see the shape of her exquisite bottom perfectly as she turned to face the blackboard. My eyes ran up and down, studying every detail her legs, shapely and clad in black sheer nylon stockings. I wanted to get down on my knees and run my tongue up and down them wetting them. Her white button up blouse with push up bra revealing her ample breasts, her hair blonde, almost glowing and pulled up in a loose fitting bun.

For once in my life I was happy to be sitting in the front row. It gave me the perfect view of her. I always looked forward to this class as it was my last one of the day and my mind would wander to all sorts of delicious fantasies.

When the clock struck three I would rush to my dorm room to pleasure myself with my wicked thoughts until my roommate Ruby got in from her swim meet. The need was growing more and more intense as the minutes ticked by. I could feel my white cotton panties soaking all the way through. Biting down hard on my bottom lip and pressing my legs even closer together to squeeze my clit I was lost in myself. My eyes closed when I felt eyes on me and heard the sound of tap tap tapping on my desk and found myself looking up to see Prof. Goodwitch standing in front of me, looking a combination of both slightly annoyed and mildly amused with a ruler in her hand. I woke from my daydream to the sound of her clearing her throat.

"It is nice of you to wake up and join the rest of us Miss Schnee. We were discussing Candide, and I had just asked 'The old woman has thought about suicide "a hundred times" but has refused to end her life. Why might that be?' What are your thoughts on it Miss Schnee?"

I felt my face burning and growing red as I had forgotten to finish the book and I had wondered if she had noticed a familiar scent in the air the scent of my growing arousal as I burned up. "I don't know, Prof. Goodwitch. I fell asleep last night before I could finish reading the book and..."

"Excuses! Always excuses with you! See me after class!" she cut me off. Tick tick went the clock as my heart pounded in my chest and she finished her lecture on what was clearly her favorite book. My hands were trembling and sweating and I had never been so nervous in all my life. The bell rang and everyone quickly filed out or rather fled out of the room leaving me with the most gorgeous, intimidating woman I have ever faced. Fuck I felt like I would pass out right there. I looked up to see her slam the door shut and lock it behind her.

She walked over to my desk as I sat petrified, unable to move and leaned over me, her breasts only inches from my face and almost spilling out of her low cut blouse.

Smiling at me she said, "You think I haven't noticed the way you squirm in your seat everyday as you stare at me? With that lustful school girl gaze, your pretty little pussy on fire?" Leaning closer, her fingers lifting my chin, "Look at me when I talk to you and tell me what you think of me.

What you really think of me." I was gulping hard and trying to think of the right words to say. "I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on...I think about you every day and every night. I love the way you talk and the way you read. Every time I look at you or hear your voice, I feel my pussy melting."

I couldn't believe those words had just come out of my mouth. "It feels good to say it, doesn't it Ms. Schnee?"

Looking at her and nodding I replied that it did. It really did.

"I know what you really want right now, and that is to kiss me," she said, moving closer so that her hand was still on my chin. She brought her lips to mine, her tongue running over my bottom lip as I slowly opened my mouth, accepting her. Feeling it pushing its way into my mouth exploring and caressing my tongue and twirling with it our kiss growing harder and deeper.

Breaking our kiss and smiling again at me with an evil glint in her eyes, "You really are a bad little girl aren't you?" she uttered. "Your grades are good but all you can really think about is how you want to fuck your teacher." I found myself gasping as suddenly her fingers grasped my hair tightly, pulling me up and out of my chair and over to her desk. She slammed me down hard, face pressed against the hard cold oak, with one of her hands holding my head down as the other caressed my bottom through my skirt before giving it a nice hard squeeze.

"You have such a lovely tight ass. I wonder what else is tight."

I felt myself flooding with her words as she inched my skirt up and reach over me to grab a wooden ruler off the desk. My body tensed with the anticipation of what I knew was coming. Goosebumps as I felt the stiff ruler being rubbed up and down my bottom before pushing between my legs and running up and down the material of my panties.

"You are such a needy little girl, aren't you ? I thought I would call you Weiss now, instead of being so formal, I mean, after all we are getting to know each other quite well," she said as she continued to tease me with the ruler, calmly nudging my tingling clit with it and making me moan. "Lets get these soaking wet panties off of you," she said as her hands grasped them firmly and began to tear them off me, the fabric giving way with a strangely satisfying tearing. "Open your mouth. I don't want anyone to hear you moaning or screaming."

Eagerly I took them into my mouth as she shoved them in, gagging me with them, my mouth sucking on the cotton, tasting myself for the first time. I felt the ruler tapping my right cheek gently and then my left before she brought it back and down with a hard firm thwack making my bottom sting, which was swiftly followed by one and then another and another my skin burning and red as I gasped. My panties were muffling the sounds of my moans as I felt her body press against mine, leaning over and biting the back of my neck, she whispered, "I bet your pussy is just aching to be fucked, isn't it?"

I moaned a low noise.

"I am going to make you beg, you dirty little fuck slut. First though, I want to see how well you use that tongue."

Moving to the desk and climbing on top of it in front of me, her legs spread as she inched her skirt up over her waist, reaching over and grabbing my head forcefully, guiding me between her thighs. "I want you to taste me on my panties." Extending my tongue eagerly I let it glide over the moist black lace, breathing her in as my tongue worked its way to her erect clit, teasing it and flicking it through the fabric before sucking it into my mouth, my teeth gently nibbling the swollen nub as she moaned out.

"Oh god yes, your tongue feels so good. Get your fingers under my panties and ease them aside," she said with a lustful growl. Slowly, I let my fingers slide under them, trailing along her wet slit before burying my face and running my tongue up and down her beautiful pink pussy lips, finding her clit with my mouth, encircling it and working it like a vacuum as my fingers parted her glistening folds. I swiftly slid two fingers in, curling them and twisting them as they pumped in and out. Adding a third finger, I continued to pound in and out of her, faster and harder, my fingers teasing and tickling her G spot. Thrusting in and then pulling all the way out, my fingers glistened with her juices. Our moans growing louder and more intense.

Her body shook and trembled and her muscles clenched down on my fingers almost swallowing them.

"Oh fuck," she growled. "Go deeper, I am going to fucking squirt." I responded, moving my fingers faster dragging them along her vaginal walls and ramming harder as I felt her pussy start to pulse and flood, her juices exploded onto my hand and face leaving it shiny and glistening as I tried to drink down every drop of her delicious nectar.

I felt her hand drop to my head caressing the top of it. "Good girl. Now, lets see how tight that beautiful cunt of yours is."


End file.
